Yamako
Yamako (ヤマコ) is one of the primary illustrators of the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~, and a core member of HoneyWorks. Career :Concerning HoneyWorks, Yamako was the first of the three main illustrators to join the circle, beginning at HoneyWorks's inception in 2010. Her illustrations for the circle extend to comics, light novels, and merchandise. She is the primary illustrator for all of the Confession Rehearsal series novels, as well as the novelizations of the Love&Hate trilogy (Suki Kirai) and Sekai wa Koi wo Ochiteiru. :Besides this work, she has also done the art for various Vocaloid PVs as well as provided the box art illustration for the V3 release of the Vocaloid . Her art is also found on many EXIT TUNES compilations of Vocaloid songs, as well as the covers of utaite CDs. :Outside of the Vocaloid scene, she was the illustrator for the light novel series Kasuga Koukou Manga Kenkyuubu, and is the main illustrator for CHiCO with HoneyWorks. She also provided 2D representations of the cast of Aoharu Kokou Year 3 Class C and some illustrations for the Dolce idol series. :Together, Yamako, Mogelatte, and Rocoru form the brand Zeropty (also associated with HoneyWorks), beginning in 2016. Contributions to Confession Executive Committee PV * Hatsukoi no Ehon * Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu/-another story- * Yakimochi no Kotae/-another story- * Terekakushi Shishunki * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen * Ima Suki ni Naru./-triangle story- * Tokyo Summer Session * Ijiwaru na Deai * Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no * Kore Seishun Understand * Romeo * Nonfantasy * Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi * Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi * Nichiyoubi no Himitsu * Hitsuyo Fukaketsu (key illustration) * Tokyo Winter Session * Namaiki Honey/-another story- * Choco Kano (key illustration) * Lens Goshi no Keshiki (lyrics) Literature * Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu Series ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (novel) ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Yakimochi no Kotae ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Hatsukoi no Ehon ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Ima Suki ni Naru. ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Koi-Iro ni Sake ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Kinyoubi no Ohayou ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Heart no Shuchou ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Ijiwaru na Deai ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Daikirai na Hazu Datta. (Cover, color pages) ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Nonfantasy (Cover, color pages) ** Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu: Heroine Ikusei Keikaku (cover, color pages) Illustration * HoneyCollection series ** HoneyCollection Vol. 01 ~Hatsukoi no Ehon~ ** HoneyCollection Vol. 02 ~Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu~ ** HoneyCollection Vol. 03 ~Yakimochi no Kotae~ ** HoneyCollection Vol. 04 ~Kinyoubi no Ohayou~ * Re:Collection * Jacket covers ** Albums *** Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ *** Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ *** Sukisugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ *** Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo. ** Singles *** Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi / Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi *** Judge☆ / Tsuki no Hime *** Choco Kano / White Day Kiss *** Erande Kurete Arigatou. / Love-Hate Majority *** Heroine Ikusei Keikaku / Koibito-tachi no Happy Birthday Gallery Icons Yamako icon colored.png|Colored Version of default Haruki icon.png|Icon after the premiere of Itsu Datte Bokura no Koi wa 10 Centi Datta. Hiyori icon.png|Icon after the Nonfantasy PV release yamako hiyori icon 2.png yamako koyuki icon.png yamako ken icon.jpg yamako hiyori icon 3.jpg Pictures External Links Trivia *Before joining HoneyWorks, Yamako had been following Gom's work for a while and was approached by him. https://natalie.mu/eiga/pp/honeyworks_movie01 Natalie interview * Her current Pixiv icon is actually a storyboard of a scene from the PV of "Ai no Scenario".https://twitter.com/yamako2626/status/558560932524072962 Post about the imagehttps://twitter.com/yamako2626/status/1139521259694252032 Storyboard for the PV containing the image the icon is lifted from References Category:HoneyWorks Members